


The Hidden Princess

by Natale_Noelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Flashbacks, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Tension, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natale_Noelle/pseuds/Natale_Noelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark runs away from her home, and her destiny, because of a forbidden love. She's running from the furry of a mother she no longer recognizes. Her path isn't an easy one. She's constantly running. Eventually a certain Margaery Tyrell takes her in and helps her perfect her guise of Alayne Stone. When war starts to breakout again Margaery sends Sansa to the home of the Stark's greatest enemy, the President of the Southern States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So Caity and I have been thinking about this one for a while now. We finally decided to post it! We will be writing every other chapter, starting with me! I'm Natale_Noelle btw... if you hadn't figured that out yet...
> 
> There are some pretty major changes to this. First off, some characters have been aged up drastically. For instance Margaery Tyrell, and the Lannisters (even though they don't show up). We'll try to tell you when a character with a major age change shows up.  
> Secondly the Starks are Royalty.

Sansa stood with a small bag in each hand. They were barely halfway filled with everything she owned. A light breeze blew her hair, covering her deep blue eyes. With one fluid movement she brushed the hair away. The castle laid in front of her. It was enormous and so very red. _The Red Keep._ The sight terrified her, everything about it sent chills down her spine. It’s lavish size that dwarfed the castle she grew up in. The color of it, that made it look like it was painted in blood. It’s location at the very heart of King’s Landing, which the city itself was smack dab in the center of the Southern States. A country she never thought she would ever step foot in. The thing that scared her the most was the prospect of living under the same roof as the President. He was a man to be feared, and she was very much scared. The President had been very open in his hatred towards her family. It especially didn’t help that the country he ruled has had a very bitter rivalry with her own, the Northern States, for thousands of years. His hatred only served to make that rivalry worse. Small wars between the cities that lay along the border started breaking out. The worst part was that the man did nothing to stop them, in fact it seemed that he encouraged them. Sansa has seen what the aftermath of those wars looks like. She would _never_ forget the sight of bodies, dead and alive, strewn all over the place, homes destroyed, and the blood, it was everywhere. Every time she remembered that time in her life, disdain for two people surged through her. She had escaped one, and was about to live right under the nose of the other.

Sansa swallowed her fear and doubt, and took one step. _I am Alayne Stone, not Sansa Stark_. She took another step. _I am a poor servant girl from the border. Not the Princess and Heir of the Northern States._ And another. _My parents are dead. They were killed by Ramsay Bolton. My father wasn’t killed in an accident. I am an only child. I have no siblings. They weren’t killed in the same accident..._ As soon as she thought that she halted. Images of Robb, Bran, and baby Rickon laying stone cold flooded her mind. She shook her head frantically trying to shake away the memories. _I am Alayne Stone. I am Alayne Stone. I AM Alayne Stone._ She forced her feet forward. _I am here as a gift from Lady Margaery. I am not here to escape my mother._ The big black doors at the back of the castle were just in sight. _I am Alayne Stone. I am not running from my mistakes._ Jon’s laughing face invaded her thoughts. _I am Alayne Stone!_ She reluctantly pushed his image from her mind. _I am strong. I have courage. I can do this. I am Alayne Stone._ By the time she reached the guard standing vigil in front of the doors her fear was gone. The doubt remained, but that she was able to ignore. The guard eyed her with suspicion. Sansa felt her nerves start to rise. _Alayne doesn’t let her nerves affect her. I am Alayne Stone._ Sansa gave the guard her most innocent smile.

“Sir, do you know where I can find Miss Ros?” The guard was still giving her a suspicious stare. “I was sent by Margaery Tyrell.”

Just as she figured he would the guard straightened at the sound of Margaery’s name.

“Papers please.” Just for a moment Sansa hesitated. _I’m okay. I’m fine. Come on Sansa, you knew they would ask. You have the papers. You’re fine. You’re fine._ She watched with an impassive gaze as the guard took his time checking the papers she gave him. The man kept glancing quickly between the papers and the woman in front of him. Disbelief slowly became obvious on his face, although it took a while before he spoke it.

“You’re from Highgarden?”

“Born and raised.” She lied, struggling to keep the impatience off her face.

“Well, I don’t know weather to be jealous or happy I wasn’t.”

“Go with the latter.” Her voice took a somber tone. His eyes dropped to floor, clearly not wanting to meet her eyes.

“Oh. Well, at least you had Lady Margaery.”

“Yes, I’m very _lucky_.” Sansa made sure to spit the last word. The guard started fidgeting, and kept avoiding eye contact. _At least he has the decency to feel ashamed._

“Am I good to go?”

He nodded to her, and with one arm pushed open the door.

“Go straight until you come to a set of stairs. Go up them then head right. Her office will be the fourth door on the left. Oh, and make sure to knock and wait for her to answer before going in. She’ll make your life a living hell if you don’t.” Sansa smiled at him and thanked him for the instructions, promising to knock and wait. Before she was fully through the door he said one last thing. “Next time you see Lady Margaery give her my best wishes will ‘ya?”

“Of course. She will be pleased to hear that she’s still in your thoughts.” Sansa said slipping back into her old habit of constant politeness.

As she walked through the dark hallway she couldn’t help but let a small chuckle escape her. _If I ever see her again, that is the last thing I’ll tell her. Anyway she’d probably just laugh at you. She hasn’t stepped foot in King’s Landing in eighteen years, you’ve probably never even met her._

With every step Sansa took the more confident she became. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I am Alayne Stone._ When she finally came to the door she could only assume was the woman, Ros’s, she truly believed she could do it. That she could fool the person hired to find liars. That she could live under the same roof as the same man who killed an entire family to gain his power, or at least that was the rumor. That she could escape her mother’s wrath completely, and not have to constantly look over her shoulder in fear. That she could ignore the urge to run back to him, _Jon_. He was the only thing that she missed from her “old life,” as she liked to call it. That wasn’t entirely true, she missed her sister, but there wasn’t guilt attached to her memory, and they had never been particularly close. But that didn’t matter anymore they were a world away. _I am Alayne Stone. She doesn’t hesitate._

Sansa softly knocked on the dark wood, and waited. It seemed an eternity passed before the rich voice of a woman told her to come in. She didn’t know what she expected, but what she saw after opening the door was not it. The room was fairly large for an office, it comfortably held a desk with three chairs surrounding it, a couch, and a few bookshelves. A woman with beautiful red hair was sitting in a chair with her feet on top of the desk in front of her. She was reading several papers with a very bored expression plastered on her face, yet she didn’t spare Sansa a glance as she walked in.

“Sit, please.” Sansa did as she was told, choosing one of the chairs. Without changing her position the woman, Ros, Sansa assumed, put away her papers and studied Sansa. “I like your hair.” Sansa was a bit surprised by that statement, she definitely wasn’t expecting it.

“Oh! Thank you.”

“Is that your real color?” _Oh, please tell me she can’t tell._

“Yes.” The word came out more as a question than a statement.

“Damn it. I’ve wanted to try brunette for a while now, but haven’t been able to find the right color. I love your’s so I was hoping it was fake so I could ask what color it was. You just had to ruin it didn’t you?”

“Was there another option?” Sansa laughed with sudden sarcasm. The other woman busted out laughing, it was deep, throaty, and infectious.

“I like you.” _I like you to._ “So, to put it bluntly why are you here?” They locked eyes. Sansa quickly ran through her story one last time before she spoke. _I am Alayne Stone._

“Lady Margaery sent me. I’m Alayne Stone.”

“Ah, you’re her. Olyvar said you were coming. I’ll admit I was very curious about you. Loras Tyrell has never asked a favour like this from Oly. What makes you so special?” Ros eyed her up and down. “We both know he wasn’t interested in you.” She winked with a small smile after she spoke.

“True, he never was.” Sansa laughed. “Actually Lady Margaery asked him to. He was always a sucker for her.” Ros seemed half surprised.

“Really? Now that’s even more unlikely.” Sansa just shrugged, Ros took that as a clue, not to press. “Well, anyway I guess I’ll have to show you where you’ll be staying.” She suddenly leaned down. “One sec!” Ros opened a drawer and loudly searched for something. “Ah! Here it is!” A single piece of paper was set down in front of Sansa. “You lucky! You get the last remaining rooms in the Tower of the Hand.” For some reason, Sansa could not pinpoint, the name of the tower sent a faint longing through her. “Lady Tyrell is sparing no expense. The tower is normally for the higher-ups like Olyvar and I.” Sansa wasn’t surprised in the least by Margaery’s choice, but she tried her best to look so. Ros seemed to buy it. “Well, normally it’s Olyvar’s job to get a newbie situated, and stuff like that, but he’s off on some errand for the Pres.” It took a few seconds before Sansa realized Ros was talking about the President. “You don’t mind if I take you instead?”

With a friendly smile Sansa offered, “I don’t mind.”

“Perfect! Just hold on for a bit, I’ve some stuff I’ve got to finish or the Pres. will shoot me!”

Sansa nodded and smiled her consent, and watched Ros as she hurriedly moved about. Despite her promise to Margaery she was starting to like the red haired woman. _Maybe Marge was wrong, maybe I can actually have friends here. I shouldn’t have to be lonely, just to be safe._ Ros ended up taking much longer than a few minutes, but Sansa didn’t once give any sign that she was annoyed.

“So sorry, that took a lot longer than I thought it would!”

“I didn’t mind.”

“I swear Pres _loves_ to make my life hard!” Sansa laughed with Ros as she was lead out of the room and down the corridor. They walked in relative silence, and both women were content with it. As they continued Sansa couldn’t help but notice how many people they passed, and each one gave Ros one sign of respect or another. Ros didn’t act like anything was out of the ordinary. _She must be more important than I thought._ As the woman led her to where she assumed the Tower of the Hand was Sansa tried to memorize all the twists and turns. She was failing miserably. _This place is too much like a maze!_

“You’ll memorize this place eventually, trust me.” Ros reassured her as if she had heard Sansa’s thoughts.

A bit longer, and they finally stopped in front of a tall tower. The bottom half of it look alot older than the top. Actually it looked like someone had tried to destroy the tower, but only accomplished it halfway, then someone else decided to rebuild it. _Is this thing even stable?_

“That doesn’t look that safe.” Sansa put a voice to her thoughts.

“Ya, I know. Looks rickety doesn’t it? But, trust me it’s perfectly safe. I’ve been living here for over six years, and it hasn’t crumbled yet.” Ros joked.

“I may be mistaken, but I thought this was supposed to be only for the higher-ups. Doesn’t that usually mean nicer?”

“Just you wait. You haven’t seen the inside yet.” With that they entered the tower. Ros lead Sansa up the stairs.

“I probably should’ve warned you, but your rooms are at the very top. You get the best view, but the worst climb!” Sansa repressed the urge to laugh. For someone who has walked the entire way to the Dreadfort from Winterfell, a few stairs is nothing.

“I dont’ mind.”

Ros suddenly stopped in front of a door. “This is mine. I’m not right below you, but if you need anything I suggest coming to me.” She stated matter of factly.

They climbed the rest of the way, only stopping once to point out Olyvar’s rooms. Finally they reached her door. Ros reached into her pocket and grabbed a small key.

“Don’t lose this. It’s the only one we got for this room.” She suggested as the key was handed to Sansa. Ros moved out of the way to let Sansa unlock the door. When she finally pushed it open bright sunlight flooded their vision. Sansa’s eyes finally got used to the light and took in the first room. It looked more like an office than anything else. Although it had a magnificent balcony that contrasted the studious look of the rest of the room.

“I like it.” The words weren’t meant to be a whisper but they came out that way as Sansa travelled to the next room. With every room she entered the mysterious feeling of nostalgia grew a bit stronger. When Sansa was finally done surveying every part of the rooms she felt at home. Ros just stood in the doorway and watched her with fascination.

“What do you think, still think it not nice?” Ros inquired with a smirk.

“Haha! I love it. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me. Thank Lady Tyrell.” _I have more than you’ll ever know._ After a long period of silence Ros said her goodbyes. “I know I haven’t done everything I was supposed to, but Oly can do that tomorrow. I’ll leave the rest of day to yourself. My suggestion, find your way back to my office by seven tomorrow. Feel free to explore the gardens, but try to refrain from going too deep inside. The President doesn’t like nosy people to much.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Probably. Well, have a good rest of the day.” With that Ros turned and left, leaving Sansa to her lonesome.

The first thing Sansa did on her own was head straight to the balcony. She stood there for ages. Letting the gentle wind kiss her cheeks. Sansa was still there when the sun set, and the sight took her breath away. She couldn’t help but compare the sight to the sunsets at Winterfell. _No don’t think about that! You’re not Sansa Stark. You’re Alayne Stone. I am Alayne._

**Author's Note:**

> We didn't want to say this in the beginning so we'll say it now.
> 
> The Catelyn Stark in this story is more like Lady Stoneheart. So basically she's a cold hearted bitch.
> 
> We'll try to post once a week. Literally that's about all the time we have... We're way to busy for our own goods...
> 
> Oh, and don't worry we're both working on our other stories to.


End file.
